In modern telecommunication devices, radio frequency signals are used that have multiple carriers with respective carrier frequencies so that it is possible to achieve high data rates. The respective multicarrier radio frequency signal may be obtained by a multicarrier modulation. Furthermore, the multicarrier radio frequency signals may be used for communication with several users.
In the state of the art, those radio frequency signals with multiple carrier frequencies are analyzed by using several spectrum analyzers each being assigned to a certain frequency range or rather carrier frequency. Alternatively, a single spectrum analyzer may be used for measuring several frequency ranges of the radio frequency signal wherein these several frequency ranges are assigned to the multiple carriers of the radio frequency signal. Accordingly, a frequency preselection is obtained by the respective hardware components of the spectrum analyzer(s) used, for instance internal filters set appropriately.
Moreover it is known to use so-called homodyne receivers, also called direct conversion receivers, with a filter that is positioned in front of the homodyne receiver. The filter provides a frequency preselection so that a certain frequency range is measured by the homodyne receiver assigned to the carrier frequency.
However, the test equipment as well as the testing are expensive when using the test equipment mentioned above. In addition, the testing lasts long when the several frequency areas are measured in a subsequent manner.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and cost-efficient possibility to analyze a radio frequency signal having multiple carriers.